Ling Meng/Relationships
Jun Moxie Jun Moxie In the past, Jun Zhantian proposed to marry his grandson Jun Moxie to the princess Ling Meng but she rejected it. Jun Moxie had started to consider himself as the Prince Consort of Princess Ling Meng ever since he had learnt about Grandpa Jun's proposal. In fact, he had even started to stalk the Princess; he had vexed her to no end.Chapter 3 She don't like him at all and even feel a bit disgusted by him. This person's appearance is interestingly loathsome. The man is vile, arrogant and lacks grace. He lacks even the least bit of quality. Just looking at that man makes me sick!Chapter 245 Family Yang Huaiyu She knew that her father, the Emperor, was very fond of her; she had known this since the day she was old enough to understand things. In fact, he would go to the extent of spoiling her, and indulging in her appearance. However her father, the Emperor was too dignified. Even when she missed him, and acted spoilt in order to be embraced by him — her father would give her a cherished hug… but he never held her for long. He would always have some matter to take care of. He would then return to being the dignified Emperor once again. Father and Emperor. When these two are considered together — the Emperor would always be given more importance than the Father. Father, the Emperor… Her father would turn into the Emperor whenever the need arose. Then, she couldn't act like that person's daughter.Chapter 261 Ye Guhan She is filled with utmost respect and trust for her uncle. With him to her side, she won't be afraid of any assassins.Chapter 60 Ye Guhan felt more like a real father to her. She could act like a spoilt child in front of him without any inhibitions, and could throw small tantrums whenever she felt like. So, even if she called him 'Uncle,' she considered him her father. He would always pamper her. However, he would scold her without mercy if she made a mistake. But he was really nice to her! He has always been guarding her in silence. He never appeared in public. He never strove for anything. He never even demanded anything for himself! He just stayed in the shadows. And he seemed very satisfied. But he was the first one to appear and defend her whenever she faced any danger! He was the first one to stand up to her brothers when they bullied her. He would give his all to look after her! Ye, you know that in my heart… you will always be my father… Please don't leave me… Chapter 261 Murong Qianjun In the eyes of Princess Ling Meng, he appeared extremely hypocritical. He always appeared to be ‘in love’, but she had no way of telling if this was true or not, given how she was constantly in the palace.Chapter 64 Friends Dugu Xiaoyi They are closest and best friend. Chapter 98 Others Li Youran He's one of her suitors. He did not give off a good vibe to Princess Ling Meng. He gave the impression that everything was within his control. Yet, Princess Ling Meng did not believe that such a perfect person would exist in this world. He might actually be a horrifying and unpredictable person deep down. No one could possibly know what he was really thinking. Whenever Princess Ling Meng was around Li You Ran, she was always filled with an inexplicable amount of dread. Her gut feeling told her that the composed young man was actually an extremely dangerous person!Chapter 64 Category:Relationships